vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabil (Web Novel)
Summary Gabil is a loyal follower of Rimuru Tempest, and the captain of the Hiryu of Tempest. He is also one of Rimuru's Twelve Executives. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-C | 7-C | 6-A Name: Gabil Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lizardman, Dragonewt |-|Pre-Harvest Fesitval='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telepathy, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Blessed, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Law Manipulation (As a powerful A rank Disaster monster, like Apito, he should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually) |-|Post-Harvest Fesitval='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Lightning Manipulation, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by looking at them), Resistance to Paralysis, Poisons, Soul Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Radiation Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Has natural effects resistance which makes him resistant to fire and ice) |-|Awakened Demon Lord='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body), Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Superior to Diablo who used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear, ADL's can use it on a scale of at least 150,000 people), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Fire Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Resistance to Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Rimuru) | Town level (Far stronger than before) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss who could move faster than the goblins could see) | Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Town Class | Continent Class Durability: Town level | Town level | Continent level Stamina: High | High | Very High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Water Vortex Spear, a spear which is the symbol of the lizardmen themselves, held by the strongest lizardman. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has a range of about a kilometer. *'Multilayer Barrier:' Can create a multilayer barrier, consisting of several layers each layer with one resistance effect each, so one layer could have resistance to fire, another resistance to ice etc. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Rewrite Fate': Gabil's ability that lets him cancel a "bad thing" that happens to him once every single day. *'Mishap Manipulation': Gabil's ability which allows the user to be able to purposely cause an unexpected phenomena to happen to the enemy. Abilities Obtained From Rimuru *'Heat Detection': The ability to see nearby heat sources and also nullify camouflage skills. *'Thought Acceleration': An ability that accelerates the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. *'Spacial Domination': The ability to manipulate space to shift to a recognized coordinate. *'Demon Lord's Ambition': An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. 'Resistances' *'Resistances:' Post Harvest Festival Gabil has the resistances of: Pain Nullification, Status Change Nullification, Natural Effect Resistance, Physical and Spiritual Attack Resistance, and Holy Magic Attack Resistance. As an Awakened Demon Lord he gained the resistances of: Pain Immunity, Abnormal Status Immunity, Natural Elements Resistance, Physical & Mental Attack Resistance, and Hybrid Attack Resistance. Key: Pre-Harvest Festival | Post-Harvest Festival | Awakened Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Trident Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Unholy Users